


I'm Game

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Tony stumbles into The Three Broomsticks and Hermione considers her chances.





	I'm Game

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has my soul, okay? I love them! Written for #MMFBingo18 and #HHBingo19!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF O4: "Pour yourself a drink, put on your lipstick, and pull yourself together." - Elizabeth Taylor/HH G2: Hogsmeade

Entering the Three Broomsticks, Hermione threw back the hood of her jacket and smiled warmly at Madam Rosmerta. "Good evening," she said as she shook the stray snowflakes from her curls. "Can I get a hot cider with a shot of Firewhiskey on the side?"

"Absolutely, dear," the barmaid greeted. "I hope you're doing well this evening. It's awfully snowy out there."

"It's not too horrible. I've been so busy grading exams that I haven't had a chance to get down here for a visit," Hermione explained as she placed her jacket on the back of the barstool and settled in. "I needed a pick me up after reading fifty essays on the effects of the full moon."

"Still loving teaching Defense of the Dark Arts?" Rosmerta asked with a grin as she placed the hot cider and shot in front of Hermione.

"Absolutely," Hermione replied, picking up the shot and toasting the barmaid before downing it in one go. "Delicious. May I have another?"

"You got it," was the reply and then Hermione relaxed and sipped on her cider.

She was nearly tipsy when there was a commotion from outside. Stumbling through the door, a man in an iron suit appeared. Right before her eyes, the suit disappeared. Well, all of it but the helmet which seemed stuck to his face because it was so smashed. She laughed when she realised who this man was and waved him over.

"Tough landing, Mr Stark?" she asked, removing her wand from her holster.

"Had a bit of a malfunction," came his voice from inside the helmet. "Care to help me out a bit Ms.-"

"Granger. Hermione Granger," she replied and waved her wand. The helmet slipped from his face and fell right into his hands.

"Nice wand," he said gesturing with his chin. "I guess I stumbled into a wizarding village by mistake."

"That you did," she said with a grin. "Care to share how you managed that? I'm only a few shots deep and could use a good story after the week I've had."

"It's a long story," Tony said as he stared at his broken helmet.

"I have time," Hermione prodded, more curious now than before. "Why don't you have a seat and fill me in. I might be able to help you fix that thing and get out of here."

Tilting his head as if considering her option, Tony looked ever so handsome. After a moment, he chuckled and said, "How about this, join me for some dinner and a few drinks, and we'll see where the night leads us."

Frowning, Hermione felt let down. "I don't think so. I'm not like that." She wanted to be. Oh, how bad she wanted to be.

"Suit yourself," Tony muttered before passing by her barstool and settling in at a table in the corner. He obviously wasn't in much of a wooing mood after falling from the sky.

Hermione turned back around and finished off her cider. What an utter let down. Tony bloody Stark shows up in Hogsmeade and won't even have a full on conversation with her without wanting more. Biting her lip, she managed a quick peek through her curls. He was handsome. More handsome than she ever thought when looking at his picture. What she would do for just one night with him...

Madam Rosmerta slammed down a bottle of Ogden's finest on the bar and jostled her from her daydreaming. She sat down two glasses and settled Hermione with a glare before pointing one of her red painted nails at her. "Pour yourself a drink, put on your lipstick, and pull yourself together," she said, quoting Elizabeth Taylor. "That strange man seems interested in you, and I think you should go for it. Otherwise, you're going to end up an old spinster witch, roaming the halls of Hogwarts for all eternity."

"You are a good friend," Hermione said, smiling as she took the offered bottle. She didn't have any lipstick, but she did have her Gryffindor courage. She managed to pull herself together and then slid from her barstool and headed toward the stranger. Setting the bottle down on the table, she said, "Okay, Stark. I'm game."

"Excellent," Tony said with a smirk. He also rubbed his palms together before picking up the bottle. "Magical brew?"

"Indeed," Hermione said as she took a seat at the table. "Now, if I win, you have to tell me all about how you ended up in our magical village. What do you say?"

Smirking, Tony had one answer for her. "I'm game."

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
